Entangled Hearts
by Neptune Eyes
Summary: Ai came to Gaia from another world called Orion because of the necklace that her grandfather gave her. A family of three welcomed her when she "landed" inside a room that, according to them, her grandfather had prepared for her. What is in store for her in the new world that is different from hers? Will she be able to find what she's looking for?
1. The Fateful Encounter

Chapter 1

That Fateful Day

"See you tomorrow," her friend Mizuna shouted at her as they separated. They always walked together from school. They've been friends since grade school, and they were inseparable.

The two of them lived in a world called Orion, where everything was peaceful. In all her life, she hasn't known hate, war, or even anger, but because of this, she is seeking for a higher level of truth and feelings. Walking alone to her house, she looked at the gateway to another world that only, in all her 15 years of living in Orion, one person was able to cross. And that was her grandfather, Grandpa Chie. He often tell her stories about the other world and how it is made of complexities that isn't present in theirs. Sadly, just a month ago, her grandfather died and he wasn't able to tell her how he activated the gateway. Before he died though, he left her with a crystal blue necklace that she always wore. Her grandfather was her most favorite person in the whole world, and which made the necklace her treasured, most prized possession.

Her thoughts drifted back to the gateway, the entrance to a world called Gaia is located just in front of their house. Members of her bloodline is the appointed gatekeepers and are assigned to keep the gateway sealed as a punishment for what Grandpa Chie has done twelve years ago. The gateway was a huge platinum-like door that even a hundred or a thousand men couldn't open by force. It was outlined in gold and silver with a single hole in the center. She walked closer to the gateway, doing so for the very first time.

Hmmm... Ai thought as she squinted her eyes and studied the hole very carefully. "That is awfully a familiar shape," she said to herself. A few seconds of staring at it, her necklace seemed to sparkle. Then, the small sparkle grew even brighter, and it dawned on her why the shape was familiar. It was because she was always wearing it, and to make it more obvious, the necklace seemed to react to it.

She was getting more and more excited. This is what his grandfather was trying to tell her. She got ahold of her necklace and put it inside the hole. "Huh!" she exclaimed, "perfect..." before she could finished what she was going to say, the gates shone brightly and turned into a two way mirror wherein she could see the other side. She tried to make out what was there but all she could see was a dark void. Her feet, much to her surprise, reacted on its own and crossed the small gap between her and the unknown, this immediately transported her to another place.

She didn't know how long it took, but it seemed like it was only a mere second that she felt like she was floating and the instant she opened her eyes, she was in a whole new different place. When her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings, she could see that she was in a room - a different room than that of her own in Orion. The bed was not as big as the one she has, but it was cute - a wooden-styled bed painted with blue flowers, a closet, a cabinet with books and picture frames of, to her amazement, her and her grandfather, a computer and a bedside table. Well, she thought, at least it's not as different as Orion.

After a while, she heard sounds from the outside. "Honey! I heard the sound! I heard it! The same sound when Chie-san came here!" a female voice from the outside called. Then there were footsteps hurrying to the room where she landed, and just as they stopped, the door to the room where she's in flew open.

"Ai! You came! You finally came!" a woman, in her mid-thirties exclaimed. She was beautiful, with flowing red hair, like hers, a small face and slender figure. The man beside her smiled at her with a gentle expression in his eyes. And, the girl beside him, wearing a wide grin, suddenly hugged her! "I finally get to see you!" she said, and when she got a closer look at her face, she was shocked! "You're... me," she said, with mouth slightly agape, she stared at her.

The girl laughed softly as she shrug. "We are twins, so we're supposed to look the same, right?" she said nonchalantly, as if seeing her was a normal thing for the other.

"Anyway," interrupted the woman, "let's go downstairs, I'm sure you have lots of questions but for now, you have to eat. We can talk about the things that are in your mind after."

She grew quiet as the girl, who claimed to be her twin helped her up. She was a little groggy and very hungry, which might be the effect of teleporting from Orion to this place, but she was excited and curious at the same time. She looked at the people walking in front of her, and smiled to herself. She was in a foreign place, but she isn't scared at all.

Later that afternoon, Ai and Akemi were in the living room talking about Gaia. Akemi knew that she must be tired from the effects of the crossover so she didn't take her outside. They sat on the couch and their talk seemed endless.

"Akemi, Ai," Kyouko said, "I'll be going out a bit. I realize Ai needs some things here so I'll go and buy them. What's your favorite color Ai?"

"It's blue. And thank you Fujiko-san!" she answered.

"You can call me mom, and don't worry about it," Kyouko replied with smile.

She smiled back. "Ai, you should get used to it," Akemi said. "Grandpa Chie said that there's really not much of a difference between Gaia and Orion. It's just that, people here tend to feel alot. I don't understand that though, but it's what he said."

When Kyouko came back that night, she brought her a number of clothes, and a blue mobile phone with a cute beaded phone strap. "I already put in our numbers in here Ai," she said. Ai took the phone and said thanks. She was really grateful for them. Her parents and relatives in Orion were kind, but it feels monotonous for her. In here, it's like... Rainbow colored... A kaliedoscope.

The Fujiko's explained everything to her during dinner. Apparently, when her grandfather was in Gaia, he also "landed" in the same room that she did which made them believe that there must be a link between the room and the gateway. The Fujiko family, at first were doubtful about her grandfather, but he was gentle and kind, at the same time smart, so in the long run, they became instant friends. They were fascinated with his stories about Orion, and about her.

The Fujiko family is made up of Fujiko Kyouko, Fujiko Izumi, and their daughter Fujiko Akemi. Kyouko managed their small store that sells different accessories and trinkets. Izumi is a businessman who frequently travels. And Akemi is their 14 year old daughter who looks like her. They spent the entire night talking about Orion and Gaia and how her grandfather predicted that one day, she, Ai, will be able to crossover. Izumi gave her Chie's diary; he left it with him and made him promise that he will give it to Ai when she comes.

The four of them agreed that Ai will use the room she "landed" in. According to Kyouko, her grandfather prepared it for her. That night, she hugged her grandfather's diary, not opening it yet. Grandpa, she thought, I now have another one of your treasures. Thank you!

The next day, she woke up early and prepared breakfast. Everything was just about the same as in Orion, and she wonders why. She also wondered why she and Akemi looks the same. Maybe, everything will be answered if I read grandpa's diary, she thought and made a mental note to read it tonight.

"What are you doing?" Akemi asked, still looking sleepy. "You need to be ready for school Ai!" she added.

"School? What do you mean? I'm not even enrolled here yet," she looked at the other with a confused expression.

"Of course you are! Grandpa Chie made sure you were! When he was still here, he made sure to register you as my sister. You're Fujiko Ai, and you're part of the family," she explained. "You'll be in Seigaku, okay? Today is the start of the new term and we'll be in third year middle school. Now remember, you were studying in the United States before and transferred here with dad, okay? About the language. It's weird because maybe Orion and Gaia are two parallel worlds coz we have the same language, that's why it was easy for Grandpa Chie to adapt. So, it will be a piece of cake for you too," Akemi excitedly talked on and on.

A few minutes after, she found herself standing in front of her mirror, wearing the Seigaku uniform. The uniform is made up of a dark blue checkered skirt, a lighter blue sailor jacket with gold and yellow trim on the edges, a white blouse underneath and a red bow.

"Ai!" Akemi shouted from downstairs. "Let's go!'

Both of them walked to the station, then to Seigaku. She marvelled at the people around them, wearing different expressions. Now she knows the difference between this world and Orion. It was the people. The people in Orion didn't wear different expressions. Everyone had the same serene look on their face, it was easy to understand them. But somehow, the people in Gaia were different, she could tell by how they look.

When they reached Seigaku, Akemi and her checked which classes they are in. She wanted to be in the same class she's in, but sadly, she wasn't. Akemi was in Class 3-6 and she was in Class 3-1. Akemi nudge her on her side, "You're lucky, you're classmates with him," she said with a sad expression. "What? Who? I don't understand," Ai asked her. "I'll tell you everything later," Akemi said.

There was still time before the bell rings, so Ai decided to look around the school. Her feet took her to the sakura trees near her school building, a gentle breeze was blowing and blossoms were falling. She was looking at the cherry blossoms while walking, not realizing that she was about to bumped into someone, until she did.

"Owww," she said. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she looked up to a guy who has the sweetest smile, and for a moment she thought she was back in Orion.

The brunette wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling to the ground. When she murmured an apology, he gave her a soft smile. "It's okay Fujiko-san," he said. "Anyway, are you okay?"

Ai was speechless. He knew her? "Ugh. I'm okay," she said, rubbing her chest. Something in her heart just won't behave when she looks at this guy, so she diverted her gaze. "Oh, and I'm not Akemi, I'm Ai her twin sister. Just in case you mistook me for her," she added.

The guy calmly let her go and helped her steady herself. "Yes, I heard from her that you were coming here for your third year. I'm Fuji Syuusuke," he introduced himself.

She just stared at him, not because he looks handsome, although she has to admit that he did look attractive, but because of the way her heart reacts to him. Her heart was somehow beating a new rhythm whenever she looks at him. She heard him chuckle and said, "The bell is about to ring. We should get going," he said. "I'll show you to your classroom. Which class are you in?" he asked.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, and was finally able to find her voice to speak. "Class 3-1," she briefly answered.

When he heard her answer, Fuji felt smiled at her. "I see... You're classmates with some of my friends," he said as he walked her towards her class.

She was quiet, but she smiled to him after his comment. Still trying to assess how to react to this guy beside her, she observed him and his actions in that few minutes of their interaction. Aside from Akemi and her parents, he's the first person she ever talked to. When she was ready to talk to him, unfortunately, they arrived in front of her classroom. "I guess, we'll have to separate here for now, Fujiko-san," the guy said.


	2. Exploring Gaia

Chapter 2

Exploring Gaia

The first day of school for Ai came like a blur. It wasn't like she had a hard time, it was just that everything was new to her. Some of her classmate were looking at her in a funny, others were glaring, some boys were oogling at her (and she doesn't like it!). She doesn't have books yet, so she shared with someone named Oishi Shuichiro, whom she found quite pleasant and kind. They talked for a bit, and she found out that he was the vice captain fo the tennis club.

"And that," he pointed to someone who sat with his back straight, wearing eyeglasses and has a stern look on his face while reading a book, "is our captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

She smiled at him when he turned to her, only to be answered with a mere nod. This guy's pretty serious, she thought and laughed to herself. Oishi chuckled and turned to her, "Don't worry, he's that kind of guy and he means no insult," he explained. She nodded and smiled back at him. "Thank you for sharing your book with me," she said, remembering that back in Orion, people were just as kind.

During lunch, she saw Akemi peeked from the entrance of her classroom, and she waved at her. "Hey, Akemi-chan!" she called. "Do you want to have lunch together?"

Akemi went inside, glancing over at Tezuka, and blushing after. That did not escape her. Why's she blushing? she thought to herself. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine," Akemi answered. "Let's eat in the rooftop, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Akemi said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her classroom.

When they reached the rooftop, Akemi opened the door, and she could see clear blue skies and the view of their school below. She noticed someone else standing near the edge, leaning on the diamond mesh fence that surrounds the place. His one hand was inside his pant's pocket while his head was tilted upward, like he was staring at the sky, the other hand shielding his eyes from the bright rays of the sun. He was so picturesque, he took her breath away.

He looked at them when they approached him. "Fuji-kun," Akemi spoked first, while she was tongue-tied. The brunette smiled. "This is Ai," Akemi introduced her to him. Fuji stared at her with his eyes opened, revealing two orbs of the loveliest blue she has ever seen. She gasp, not in fear, but in amazement. Akemi nudge her side, as if telling her to speak. "Hi, we meet again," she simply said.

Fuji offered her his hand for a handshake, "Hello Fujiko-san," he said. She flinched at how respectful he is with how he calls her. "Uhm, you can just call me Ai," she said. The male blushed, and was somehow caught off-guard with her request. "Really, it's okay," she said, not realizing why he reacted that way,

"Then, as you wish, Ai," Fuji said and hearing the sound of her name from his own lips made him a tad bit giddy. Does she know the meaning of her name? He thought to himself. "Saa," he said breaking the silence that seemed to be present all the time when she's with him, "Should we eat lunch?" he said, sitting on the tiled floor.

Ai and Akemi did the same. "Ai, I asked you to come because I wanted to tell you something..." Akemi started.

And so, while eating, Akemi animatedly told her that she likes Tezuka Kunimitsu, who is apparently aside from being the tennis club's captain, is also the student council president. The only other person who knows it, aside from her, is Fuji Syuusuke, her classmate and best friend.

"I see," she said, trying to understand how her newly found sister feels. Akemi just stared at her, trying hard not to laugh. She too, controlled her laughter. It was such a too short reply for the long rant that her sister just did, but what can she do? She only understands a very limited concept of love and unrequited love was not a part of it.

"Anyway, that's about it," Fuji said as he finished his lunch. "So, I guess you should help your sister out or maybe we could just set them up," he teasingly said with a mysterious smile. Akemi slapped his shoulders, "Stop it Fuji-kun!" And the three of them laughed together.

After lunch, they went to their respective classrooms. "Ai, see you," Fuji called out to her and waved and she responded with a wave too. Afternoon classes went in a flash, and soon it was about time to go home.

She made her way to Akemi's classroom, wanting to go home with her because she isn't so familiar with the place just yet. It was her turn to peek inside, hoping to find her there. She wasn't there, and that made her panic. She quickly scanned every faces, but she really wasn't there. She felt someone pat her shoulders.

"Ai," Fuji pat her shoulders from behind when he saw her peek inside their classroom. "Are you looking for me?" he said nonchalantly, and it made her blush. The guy smiled seeing her flustered.

"No," came an honest reply from the blushing girl. "I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her?" Before he could answer, Akemi came walking, but then running, towards them. "Ai! Gomen ne! I can't go home together with you today," she said. "We're having a meeting in the arts club for recruiting new members," she said.

"I see... But I'm still not familiar with..." she started.

"Well, I can take her home," Fuji said, interrupting her trail of thoughts. He thought that her being flustered was cute, but it looked like she was about to cry, so he offered to take her home instead.

Akemi gratefully looked at Fuji, "Great! Thank you Fuji-kun! You know where our house is, right? After all, you were always there visitng Grandpa Chie before," Akemi said and left.

As the two of them were walking towards her house, both of them are quiet. What Akemi said a while ago made her think again. "Ai," Fuji said breaking the silence first. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Uhm... Fuji-kun, did you know that Grandpa Chie died?" she asked him trying to keep a straight face.

Fuji clearly did not expect the revelation, and it made him looked at her. "That's... When?" he asked. He was fond of the old man, he told him stories and was fascinated by his wide breadth of knowledge about heavenly bodies.

Ai cleared her throat, "Just uhm... Just a month ago," she said, voice cracking.

Fuji took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "It must be hard on you. I know you were always his favorite," he added.

Ai gave him a questioning look. Just how much does this guy know? She thought. She was quiet, unable to say anything. However, she liked the feeling of his warm hands; she thought it comforting, and she just then, found herself crying.

Fuji was caught off guard when she started crying, but he somehow understood why. "I'm sorry," he said as he bravely gathered her in his arms. They were on the sidewalk, a few blocks away from her house, but Fuji didn't mind the people staring at them. He just wanted to comfort the girl with him.

She tried to composed herself and wiped her tears. "It's okay, it's not your fault," she said as she got out from the embrace. His warmth still lingers on her body, that she regretted the sudden separation.

They continued walking to her house. "You should tell me about the things you talked about with my grandpa," she said.

"Well," Fuji said, stopping in front of her house. "He mostly just talked about you and how pretty you are. He's such a doting grandfather huh? Although, I would agree with him," he said with a smile before saying goodbye.

That night, Ai and her family went out for dinner when Akemi came home a few minutes after she did. She was able to explore more of Gaia. The restaurants were all different, and there was a variety of menus. This is another difference of Gaia from Orion. Orion doesn't have restaurants of fast food chains. The people all ate inside their homes.

They were inside a sushi place called Kawamura Sushi. "Welcome!" said an old man, who Izumi introduced as the owner.

"Oh, who is this cute girl?" Kawamura said.

"This is Ai, Akemi's twin sister," Kyouko introduced as gestured towards her.

The old man blinked and looked from one to the other. "They do look alike," he said. Just then, someone came out from the kitchen and Akemi called out to him. "Taka-san!" she said as she asked the younger guy to come.

"Ai, this is Kawamura Takeshi from Class 3-4," Akemi said as the person she referred to as Taka-san stood in front of them. "He works here for his dad, and he is also a regular in the Seigaku tennis club."

"Hello Kawamura-san," she said, and bowed a little. "I'm Fujiko Ai. Nice to meet you. And please call me Ai," she added because it'll be quite confusing, she figured, if he starts calling her Fujiko-san when Akemi has the same last name too.

"Nice to meet you too Ai-san," Kawamura said with a warm smile. "I hope you like the food here."

"Oh, we always do Taka-san! You're food's great!" said Akemi as they sat in a nearby vacant table and started to order. When the food came, Ai found them really pretty and presentable that she didn't want to eat them. This made the others laugh and started to tease her. The food was great, as Akemi had said.

After dinner the family went to a nearby shopping center where they bought a few clothes for Ai. Akemi also got herself a new mobile phone strap that she found cute. After everyone was done, the family all went home.

"How did you find the food, Ai?" Izumi asked while driving back home.

"It was delicious," she said. "Thank you for bringing me there."

The others smiled and Izumi said, "You're welcome. Next time, we won't be taking the car. We can walk so that you'll get used to here."

"Dad, I can be Ai's tour guide, so you don't have to worry," Akemi pointed out.

"Really? Then why didn't you go home with her today?" Kyouko said with a chuckle.

Akemi pouted. "I just had club activities. Oh yeah, Ai-chan you should think about what club you'll be joining. Even if we are already third years, you can still apply and enjoy school life in Seigaku to the fullest," she exclaimed.

"You really are high spirited," Ai said with a smile. "I will though, I love school clubs," she said, remembering that back in Orion she was a part of the poetry club.

When they reached home, Ai bid good night to everyone and went inside her bedroom. Today, she was able to see another aspect of this world, and she was excited for more. She slept with a smile on her face.


	3. Feelings and Tears

Chapter 3

Feelings and Tears

After a few weeks of being in Gaia, Ai was slowly getting used to travelling from home to school. She went to school early today in order to avoid the rush hour in the train. She likes it when she's the first to arrive inside their classroom. She put her bag on her table, and went out a bit to get some fresh air.

As one with curious soul, her feet led her to almost everywhere in the school. She passed by the tennis courts where a few regulars were already in for morning practice. And then outside the school gates where she noticed a brown box with a kitten inside. The kitten was so cute, that she couldn't help but approach it. She crouch in front of the box and touched the kitten with her point finger.

"Hello there little kitty," she said. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Mewww.. meowww..." the kitten said, as if answering her question.

She giggled and petted its head. "You're so cute, I'll call you Neko-chan, okay?"

Fuji was walking towards Seigaku wearing the usual smile on his face. He was near the school when he noticed a flowing red hair just up ahead. He just knew that it was Ai, instead of Akemi. The expression on her face tells him so. The girl was looking down, inside a brown box, and he noticed that she was petting a cat. She had a gentle expression on her face, which tugged his heart.

He didn't approach the girl, he was contented to watch her from afar. It had been a few weeks since he became friends with her, and he could tell that there was something different about her. For one, she doesn't seem to get angry, another is she doesn't talk that much and always looks like she was observing thing; and the last thing is, even when her and Akemi are twins, there's something about her that just feels too unusual, and this made him curious. Not to mention, she was also Grandpa Chie's favorite topic.

He was still sad about the news that Grandpa Chie died. He was very friendly and he taught him a lot about certain things, like the planets, stars, and everything related to them. Even how they are tied up with fate and the future. He doesn't really believe all of it, but it was fascinating to listen to. And then, he just suddenly disappeared. Akemi said that he went back to his hometown. But when he asked for his address so he can write him a letter, Akemi wouldn't tell him.

His thoughts were cut when a few moments later, he noticed her hide the box from behind a tree. He walked over, not too near for her to notice, but near enough to hear her say, "Stay here Neko-chan. I'll be back later, after class, okay? Be a good boy." With that, she went inside the school. She had no bag with her, so he figured that she must have come to school early, and started to explore the area.

He followed her, and when he got inside the school gates, he saw her walk to the sakura trees that were lined up beside the school building. She was standing under the sakura tree where they bumped in to each other. He smiled when he saw her extend her hand, and a small bird landed on one of her fingers. He smiled to himself and decided to walk over to her.

"Hi Ai, good morning!" he said, greeting her from behind.

She turned around, face faintly flushed naturally, and with a smile on her face, "Hello Fuji-kun, good morning!" she said.

Fuji noticed just how lovely her voice sounds, they were like music to his ears. Or was it just him? "What are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking about some things," she said, and he noticed her touch the blue pendant she was always wearing. Must be important for her, he thought.

"Thinking about me?" he teased with a chuckle.

He saw her blushed and fidget. "Uhm," she said. "Well, a little..." she said, as she really was thinking about his relationship with Grandpa Chie over the past few days.

Fuji softly laughed and raised an eyebrow, "I was just teasing," he said. He loves how she reacts to his jokes, and she had a really cute blushing face.

"Anyway, we should head to class," he said. "I'll walk you to your classroom," he offered.

"Sure," she said grinning widely. "The teacher asked me to try and join a club, Fuji-kun," she said, striking a conversation which surprised him. "Do you have any recommendation?" he heard her asked.

"Well, what are your hobbies? Or what do you like to do?" he asked.

The girl thought about it for a while. "I like to... Write," she said.

"Then, you can join the newspaper club, or the literature club, or the music club if you write songs," he suggested as they entered the school building.

"Hmmm. I guess," she answered him, looking thoughtful. "Thank you Fuji-kun. I'll think about it more," she said as she looked at him with a smile.

He was speechless, quiet for a while, and for a moment there, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

As the two of them separated, Ai was finally able to breath normally. She doesn't understand why her heart misbehaves whenever she is with the male brunette, but she knew that there was something about it. Fuji Syuusuke, a tennis prodigy, who excels in both tennis and his class. There should be something else that's special about him aside from those, and that could be the reason why she feels different being around him.

As she went inside her classroom, her thoughts trailed on to her grandfather's diary that was safely hidden inside her closet. She still hasn't read that diary yet because for the whole week, she spent some time with her new family. She swore to herself that she will read it tonight, before she goes to sleep.

After class, Ai was walking outside of school, excited to get the kitten when she noticed Akemi and her classmate, Tezuka Kunimitsu, talking on one corner of the building. She stopped on her tracks and looked at them curiously. Akemi had a flustered, blushing expression, while Tezuka was wearing a soft, gentle expression on his face. This surprised her a lot, she never thought that Tezuka would wear that kind of expression. She didn't stay long to know what's happening, Akemi would tell her later anyway. By now, Ai was used to travelling alone, although she hasn't explored the city yet, but she now knows how to go to school from her house and vice versa.

She hurriedly went to the same tree this morning, to check on that kitten. It was so small and fluffy, with white fur and blue little eyes that she couldn't help but stop and touch it this morning. She decided to hide it so she can come back after school, which she is doing now. She ran to the place, and was surprised to see three guys, wearing a different uniform scaring the little kitten.

She ran towards then. "Hey, uhm... Can you stop doing that please?" she asked the boys nicely.

One of the guys, with black, spiky hair smirked at her. "Why would we do that?" he said. "We're having fun!"

"But Neko-chan, he's scared," she said, a little scared. She doesn't know how to deal with these kinds of people, she felt like they were dangerous.

A second one with rainbow-colored hair (she wonders if that's allowed in their school), approached her, his face so close to her that she had to back away a single step. "So, if we stop this," he said, holding the kitten with two of its feet that it was screaming meow's loudly, "we'll play with you instead?" he finished.

Ai was almost crying, because the kitten looked so helpless. "Can you please stop that!" she said, her usual kind and gentle voice gone, she was surprised herself too. Just then, the guy with black, spiky hair pushed her and she landed on the ground.

"Owwww!" she complained. Then, she heard a tongue clicked.

"Tch... You should never have done that," a guy behind her said. When she turned around, she saw Fuji standing behind her, glaring at the guys.

Fuji immediately helped her up and pushed her behind him gently, not letting go of her hand. He was glaring at the guys, with hands forming into closed fists. "I suggest you put the kitten down and leave," he said, controlling himself. He doesn't want to scare Ai. There must have been something in his expression that scared them, and they scrammed. He turned to Ai.

Ai was surprised when she saw him, his expression was different from the usual calm and kind demeanor he always has. He was wearing his tennis uniform. "I was passing by from tennis practice when I saw him pushed you," he said without a smile.

"You shouldn't throw yourself into danger like that, there were three of him Ai!" he scolded her because he was worried.

She looked down, almost about to cry. "I'm sorry," she softly whispered.

Fuji wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't. Instead, he patted her head. "It's okay. I'm sorry I got angry," he said. "I was just worried you might get hurt. Wait for me, okay? I'll walk you home. Those three might still be around. And you can bring Neko-chan," he said now with a smile.

Fuji realized that Ai is not only different, she was special. She was special for him and he didn't want anyone hurting the girl. He realized he's ready to protect the girl from any harm. He looked at her walking beside him. He told her to wait for him near the clubroom as he's going to change first. Her brows were furrowed, like she's thinking of something but she held on to the kitten gently. He petted the kitten which made her look up to him and gave him a sweet smile too.

She was thankful that Fuji was there. In fact, he has a slowly growing presence in her life now. She can't stop thinking about him. She was inside her room (and the kitten!), as Fuji walked her home awhile ago. He gave her his email address and phone number too. She sent him a thank you and good night message before she proceeded to read her grandfather's diary. It was locked. She flipped the book, side by side, and looked for the key. She stared at the keyhole and noticed it was the same shape as her pendant again, so she tried to unlock using the blue crystal. Indeed, it opened!

"Omamori Chie's Diary"

 _"I'm writing this diary for my granddaughter Ai to know the truth._

 _Ai, this is for you. Since you're reading this, it would mean that I died. I left this to a person named Izumi. I trust him enough to make this do for me, so there is no reason to fear him. - Grandpa"_

That's what the first page of the diary said. She flipped through the pages and saw a picture of younger Fuji.

"I made a friend, and I wanted you to meet him. His name is Fuji Syuusuke. He has blue eyes, and for some reason and there is more to him that meets the eye. I hope you get to know him better."

She smiled and took Fuji's picture and stared at it. Then she went back to reading.

 _"Ai, I wanted to tell you something... Orion is... Orion will cease to exist. I've known this fact for so long, which is why I wanted to protect you..."_

To say that Ai was shocked is an understatement. She continued.

 _"You weren't born at that time when the council realized that the world, our world is disappearing. I tried to investigate so I came to Gaia. I've been to Gaia multiple times and I realized that Orion is disappearing because it cannot co-exist with Gaia. Gais is complex, it's very difficult to understand this world. It has love, hate, war, anger, happiness - it cancels our world that is only made up of simplicity - kindness, peace. For some, they consider Orion as Utopia, but in truth it is not. It simply is a shell, and Gaia is the ocean. What you are seeking Ai, is in this ocean. Because you are not from Orion and you will not be able to survive in the world should you stay their longer, like I did..."_

After a few minutes, there was a knock on her door. She decided to stop reading first, she has had enough for the night. When she opened the door, Akemi came in. Her eyes were puffy, and red.

"What happened?" Ai asked.

Akemi hugged her. "I confessed to Tezuka-kun," she said, burying her face on Ai's shoulders.

"And?" Ai has been in Gaia long enough to know what that means. She could see her sister crying, and it must mean that...

"He said that... He's happy that I feel this way for him, but he can't accept my feelings for now," Akemi explained. "But I won't give up, he said "for now" so he will accept it later if I don't give up. It's just that, it hurts," she said.

Seeing Akemi cry, she can't help but be scared of this thing called Love in Gaia. Just how painful can it be for Akemi to cry like that? Would she feel that way too?

Akemi cried the entire time, until she was able to fall asleep on her bed. Ai slept beside her newly found sister and realized something that night. Love is not all smiles after all.


	4. Kaleidoscope: Colorful World

Chapter 4

Kaleidoscope: Colorful World

Ai woke up alone in her room. She figured Akemi might have gone to hers early in the morning. She got up and started to prepare for school. As she climbed out of her bed, her grandfather's diary caught her eyes. She still can't believe what was written in there. Ai took it into her hands and replace it back to her closet. She checked the time from her phone and realized she had a message from Fuji, a reply from her message last night. She smiled and set out to prepare.

After putting on her uniform, she heard Akemi asked if she was ready. "Coming!" she informed her. Akemi was waiting for her downstairs. "Hey Ai," she said, smiling brightly like nothing happened yesterday. Ai noticed that she's trying to feel better even though she knew that she's not feeling well. "Let's go to school together today," Akemi said locking her arm with hers. She can only nod.

It was a bright, sunny day on their way to Seigaku, you could hear the cicadas chirping, and their red hair was dancing along the warm breeze. "What club will you be joining Ai?" Akemi asked, still not bringing up what happened yesterday.

"I think I'll be joining the volleyball club and the newspaper club," she said. "You can join one major and one minor club, right?"

Akemi nodded, "Yes, you can. As long as you'll be able to do your duties and responsibilities in both clubs without problems, then you can." They were quiet for a moment.

"Akemi..." Ai broke the silence first. She wanted to say something to her, but she doesn't know what.

"I'm okay," she said. "I knew it wasn't gonna go the way I expected it to but at least I tried. For now, I just wanted to make the most out of middle school," she added. Ai understood that she doesn't want to talk about it further, so she didn't press the issue.

That day, Ai mostly worked on her club application. She easily made friends with the volleyball team's captain, Suzuki Reiko, a girl with long, black hair, green eyes, and a very outgoing personality. She welcomed her to the club and introduced her to the other members.

In contrast to the volleyball club with lots of members, the newspaper club only has about five members, with her as the sixth. The club president is a bespectacled guy named Iwatobi Daichi, whose mission is "to establish the Seigaku newspaper as one of the most influential newspaper club among other schools". On her first day, he immediately wanted her to write something about the tennis club, and 5 poems which will be posted each day on the school's bulletin board.

Ai and Akemi ate lunch together at the rooftop. "Fuji-kun has practice," Akemi said when she noticed Ai keeps on looking at the door. "Oh, I see," the other red head answered.

"Say, do you like him?" Akemi asked her all of a sudden. "What? Of course, I like him. He's our friend. And he keeps on saving me when I seem to be always in trouble."

Akemi chuckled, "Well, Fuji-kun has always wanted to meet you ever since Grandpa Chie started talking about you," she said. "So I'm not surprised if he takes interest in you."

"Akemi," Ai started. "You know, I came here from Orion thinking that I'd be able to understand the people from Gaia so easily. But I was wrong. I was looking for something that is different from our world. Our world is so, happy that it can be so monotonous. The people there do not know any kind of suffering. I don't even know how to comfort you now because there never was any rejection in our world," she explained, guilty that she doesn't know what to say to her.

"It's okay Ai. I'm okay," was the other girl's answer. "I liked Tezuka-kun ever since, and somehow, I know what will come of my confession, it was just that I wasn't really ready for it. I understand perfectly well your situation," she said.

After classes she made her way to the newspaper clubroom to submit one of the poems she has written in class. She was bored, and she couldn't stop thinking about the things that's happened lately and the changes inside her - especially her feelings.

The Missing E

Som(e)tim(e)s I wond(e)r

Why it is call(e)d Missing (e)

If (e) is missing in Lov(e)

nothing will giv(e) m(e)aning to Lif(e)

If Hop(e) will not hav(e) its (e)

problems won't mak(e) s(e)ns(e) to m(e)

If (e) is not in tog(e)th(e)r will th(e)r(e) b(e)

a tim(e) for us to hold (e)ach oth(e)r?

If (e) is not in (e)vil, th(e)n good will not

hav(e) its m(e)aning altog(e)th(e)r

If (e) is not in the short word that is m(e),

th(e)n you and m(e) will n(e)v(e)r b(e).

Imagin(e) romanc(e) without an (e)

dull and boring, obviously!

So pl(e)as(e), find this missing (e)

th(e)n tru(e) can d(e)fin(e) hon(e)sty.

The president gave it a nod and then asked her to display it on the bulletin board the next day. She didn't have volleyball practice that day so she decided to go to the tennis courts. She wanted to see Fuji, after all. She was hiding behind a tree near the court, her violet eyes scanning the area for the brunette. She recognized her classmates, and Akemi's classmate Kikumaru Eiji, but Fuji wasn't there.

Fuji was walking towards the court when he noticed Ai hiding from a tree who seems to be looking for someone in the courts. "Looking for someone?" he said when he was behind her. The girl jumped and bumped her head on the trunk.

"Ouuuchhh!" she cried, her hand stroking the front side of her head. It didn't take Fuji an instant to be in front of her, he touched her head gently checking if there was a bump.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you," he said. He was so closed to her that she was aware of his mild dew scent, combined with soap and a hint of his manly scent. She was leaning on the tree trunk, Fuji too close for comfort. She looked up to him, which was biggest mistake she made in that moment! Her violet eyes were met by his blue eyes, and she froze.

Fuji was aware of how close they were but he didn't make a move to step back. His hand was still on her head but when she looked up to him, his heart skipped a beat. He stood there, in front of her, looking into her eyes. He could feel her move, as if trying to make space between them but failing because of the tree trunk.

Ai broke the silence first. "Uhm, Fuji-kun," she said.

"I'm sorry," Fuji said, seemingly brought back to his senses when she spoke. "There seems to be to no bump," Fuji said with one last gentle caress on her head.

"Yes," Ai whispered, still out of words to say.

"What were you doing there anyway?" the brunette asked, still not taking a step back.

"I... I was actually looking for... I was looking for you," she said looking at the ground.

Fuji smiled. "Why, Ai, you missed me that much?" he said, enjoying the look on her blushing face.

"No... No... It was just... Well, you weren't with us during lunch... So I was just..." she stammered.

He chuckled, she was so cute when he teases her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to eat lunch with you again. But," he slowly moved his face closer to her ears, his hand lifted her chin up, "I prefer if it'll be just the two of us," he whispered.

Her heart was racing. The way he said that, the sound of his voice, the way he touched her face, everything... Everything about him was making her heart beat fast.

"See you later, Ai," he said, enjoying her cute, blushing face as he retreated back to the courts.


	5. Questions and Answers

Chapter 5

Questions and Answers

Over the last couple of days, Ai has been busy with club activities. She is now getting used to life in Gaia, even though most of the time she still doesn't know how to deal with difficult people. There is also one thing that she wants to solve, well at least not solved because it isn't a problem, somehow she just doesn't know how to... face her growing feelings for Fuji Syuusuke. To make matters worst, the club president in the newspaper club wants her to write an article about him.

"I want to write a feature about the tennis regulars," Iwatobi said.

"Okay. Then, should I start interviewing their captain?" she asked. It was easy for her because Tezuka is her classmate.

"No, I want you to start first with Fuji Syuusuke, the one they refer to as Tensai," he bluntly said.

"Why him? Shouldn't we write something about Echizen Ryoma instead? Or Tezuka Kunimitsu?" she argued.

"You can already read articles about them in local newspapers and monthy pro tennis publications. I want us to be different. So don't argue," the president said.

With that the president ushered her out and made her go to the tennis courts, hoping that she could talk with Fuji about it.

Fuji's currently sitting on a bench, with a towel on his shoulders. He's thinking about the poem that has been posted on the bulletin board each morning for the last couple of days. The words were so honest, and for some reason he looks forward to reading the poems everyday. Just this morning, the poem goes like this:

 _"_ _Different beings_ _  
_ _In different space and time_ _  
_ _entangled together_

 _You and I -_ _  
_ _One with a confused heart_ _  
_ _the other with strong wings_

 _Together in a beautiful rhyme_ _  
_ _Underneath a blanket of stars_ _  
_ _take me with you where angels sing"_

"

 _Different beings_ _  
_ _You and I -_ _  
_ _Together in a beautiful rhyme_

 _In different space and time_ _  
_ _one with a confused heart_ _  
_ _underneath a blanket of stars_

 _Entangled together -_ _  
_ _the other with strong wings_ _  
_ _take me with you where angels sing"_

He likes the fact that you can form a second poem if you rearrange the lines. He thought the writer was very unique and creative. His thoughts were interrupted when she saw a red head girl slowly approached the tennis courts. She looked around and smiled at him when she saw him. Fuji stood up and went to her. "It's nice to see you here again, Ai," he said. "Hello Fuji-kun," the girl answered.

"Do you have any business with the tennis club?" he asked. Ai clasps her hands behind her and looks at him. "Actually I wanted to talk to you. I'm part of the newspaper club and..." she trails off, when she caught a glimpse of his face. Argh. This guy is just so distracting... she thought as her heart skipped a beat, "Uhm.. Well our president wanted me to write an article about you," she finished, looking at somewhere other than his face.

Amused, Fuji decided to tease her. "Well, I wouldn't want an interview with someone who can't look straight to my eyes," he saw Ai gasp and then automatically looks at him in the eye. "Please?" the girl said.

He chuckled softly, "Why me though?" he asked.

"He said that lots of articles are written about Tezuka-kun and Echizen-kun already. So he wants to start and feature the rest of the tennis club, and we'll start with you," the girl answered.

"So, you're in the newspaper club huh. Do you have any idea who writes those poems posted in the bulletin board?" Fuji asked, not answering her query.

"Ugh. I know they aren't that good, but the president said that we need to make ourselves present at school for all times," she said.

"So, you're telling me that you wrote them?" Fuji said, hiding the amazement in his voice.

She looks at him with an embarrassed grin, "Yes. What do you think about them?" she asked.

Fuji stared at her for a few seconds.

"About that interview Fuji-kun," he heard Ai said with his silence.

"Let's meet tomorrow, at the tennis courts near the park Ai, and we'll have that interview then I'll tell you what I think about the poems," he answered her as he stood when Tezuka asked for the regulars to gather. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he waved at her before he strotted to the gathering club members.

Ai sighed and went to retreive her things in the newspaper club room and went home.

That night, she knocked on Akemi's door and asked if she knows where the tennis courts are.

"You're going out on a date with Fuji-kun?" her sister asked.

"No, of course not. And what's a date?" she said.

"A date is when you spend time together, being all lovey-dovey and all. And, are you even a couple already? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" her sister exaggeratedly reacted.

"Of course not! We're just meeting because I need to do an interview with him!" she defensively answered.

Akemi smiled knowingly. "I see," she said. "I'll bring you there then, and we need to choose your outfit! Now!" she said as she dragged Ai inside her room. She said she was going to let her borrow some of her clothes.

The next day, Ai was on her way to the courts with Akemi. She was glad Akemi was there to show her the way. She was wearing a white mini sun dress that went a little up her knee, a blue cardigan, and black gable boots. When she saw Fuji playing tennis with someone she stood underneath a tree waiting for him to finish, and Akemi excused herself saying she needs to be somewhere else, even though the other just really wanted to give them privacy.

Fuji turned around to see what's the reason for some of the guys' whisperings. That's when he saw Ai. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The way the soft breeze carries her dress, her flowing red hair and that smile as she waved at him. He almost wished he wasn't playing a game and just go over to her. I'll just end this game quick, he thought. And indeed, it took only 10 minutes for him to win the game.

Ai walked over to the bench where Fuji was sitting. "Good game Fuji-kun, you won!" She said.

"That's only because I've been looking forward to be with you today Ai," he teased.

Ai blushed and gave an awkward chuckle. "Well," Fuji said, standing, "let's go to the park and have that interview," he said.

The two of them walked over to the park and chose a spot right underneath a big oak tree. They sat on a bench, right next to each other. Fuji took out something from his bag.

"What's that?" Ai asked, not seeing what the object was.

"It's a digital camera," he said. "Do you mind if I take a picture?"

"No, not really," she said as he looked at his camera. "So you like taking pictures too," she noted.

"Yes, I actually do. So, then, I'll take your picture," he said as he candidly took her picture.

"Hey, that's unfair," she said when the shutter went out. "Let me see?" she said, laughing.

"Your image is the first image in this camera. I just got this from my mom," he said as he showed her the picture. She laughed at her face.

"Next time, you won't catch me off guard," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Heh, you can't be so sure of that," he said with a smile. "So, Ai, how should we begin?" he asked.

"Well, uhm. First, how do you feel about people calling you a tensai?" she asked.

"I don't really consider myself a tensai. It's just that, I work hard. Maybe I became a tensai because I make effort, because if I do not, then someone else can just surpass me," he said.

"You're very competitive, I see," she said. "I heard that your research about cacti won an award?"

He chuckled. "It was only because my sister submitted my paper in her university," he said. "I was merely taking notes about my observation with the cacti," he finished.

"Ahh. Still, it's impressive that it won an award. what other things do you like to do?"

"I mostly observe people or things that I am interested in," he said, looking at her meaningfully.

"What makes you interested in them?" Ai said.

"Well," Fuji started, staring at her. "Your eyes are violet, but there are shades of lighter purple around it and when you really look at them, you can see that it's has a little blue in the corners of the iris and then it turns a shade of pinkish-purple when you stare at the setting sun. You've got beautiful eyes Ai," he said, not answering her question.

She was speechless. "Wow," she said. "I would have stopped at violet."

Fuji chuckled.

"Does that mean you're interested in me?" she bravely asked.

Fuji stared at her, and then nodded. "Must be because I'm clumsy and weird," she said.

"No," the male brunette said.

"Oh. Then why?" she asked, looking at the sky.

"Must be because you're kind, pretty, and I like your poems," he said.

She chuckled. "I guess we strayed off topic now," Ai said, as she's starting to feel her heart beating fast.


	6. A Sudden Discovery

Chapter 6

A Sudden Discovery

Fuji didn't leave his gaze on her. "We did?" he asked her with an innocent expression on his face. He loved teasing the girl, and the expressions she made were cute.

Ai cleared her throat and tried to divert the situation back to her interview. "Well, uhm... My next question would be... Uhmm," she's stammered.

Fuji made a soft chuckle, "Ai, relax. I won't bite," he said as he patted her head. "I'm sorry I teased you a lot. You're just so cute when you blush like that," he said nonchalantly.

The faint blush on her cheeks became even more visible now. "Fuji-kun," she said with a serious expression.

Fuji sat straight and done a serious expression as well, trying hard not to laugh.

She looked him in the eye, and saw laughter in them. She couldn't suppress a giggle, and suddenly burst out laughing. This made the tensai looked at her, amused and laughed as well.

"Okay okay," she said after a moment. "My next question would be... How do you feel about tennis?"

Fuji thought for a while. How does he really feel about tennis? He can't see himself playing tennis in the future because he can't see himself wanting to become a pro unlike the others. "Well, for now it's something that I want to excel myself in. The competition, the rush, the thrill; it makes me want to overcome the challenges and emerge victorious at. I love tennis, I do. I've come to love the sport after playing it for a long time," he said. "Each and every one of us has the goal of wanting to become a pro," he explained. "I guess I'm one of them, but then again, I'm not. I just want to continue playing until I reach my full potential. This might confuse you, but that's how I feel," he said.

She shook her head, "It doesn't confuse me at all. It just means that you're open to other possibilities. I mean, I know you love tennis, and you're having fun playing it. But what comes after the end? After you've achieved your goal? After you reach your full potential?" she said, "I guess you're thinking about that too."

He was amazed at how easily she read what he was thinking. This made him like the girl even more. He studied her while she's writing something in her notepad.

"I should have brought my recorder," she said to no one in particular. He smiled. Her long red hair was carried by the soft breeze and her hands where like dancing on the paper as she scribbled on them. Her eyes were happy, and she has a small smile on her face.

"You really like writing huh?" Fuji noted.

"I do," Ai answered without looking up. "Even though some people might not understand my words, or they might think I write about trivial things, I still write," she said.

"There! Done!" she said when she wrote something that Fuji could only recognize as period based on her stroke. "I'll let you read the draft before we publish it," she told him, "it's about you after all."

He chuckled at what she said and shook his head. "Nah, I trust you. I'm sure you'll write something beautiful," he said. "Also, it isn't trivial at all. Feelings and emotions aren't trivial, I believe. The words in your poems are honest," he said. "It's so easy to understand them," he told her, earning him a sweet smile from her, which made his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Fuji-kun! That's really sweet of you!" she can't help but say.

Fuji didn't know what possessed him at that exact moment, but what he did shocked Ai. He actually gave her a peck on her cheek. She stared at him. He stared at her.

"Uhm," Ai said, breaking the silence first, "I have to go," she said, quickly standing and walking away.

Fuji could only look at her, mentally scolding himself. Great Syuusuke, the girl is scared of you now! He thought. Well, now that he could clearly admit that he likes her, he wouldn't let her avoid him.

That night, Ai read the diary again. Her heart was racing after reading what her grandpa wrote.

 _When you find out what you're looking for, you will return to the place where you truly belong._

That scared her. Somehow, somehow... She knew it. Deep in her heart, she knew she likes him. It was clear why she came to this world. But then, knowing that she might leave... She didn't even want to entertain the thought. That night, she cried herself to sleep. It was clear what she has to do.

Dokuji: The Seishun Gakuen Newspaper

The One Called "Tensai"

Tensai. What does the word mean? What do you think does it take for one to be called a tensai? For us, it might be hard to achieve such nickname, much less earn it. But, everyone can agree that Fuji Syuusuke lives up to his reputation of being called one.

Who among you doesn't know this third year student who is considered the second strongest tennis player in Seigaku tennis club with his special moves - The Triple Counters? Right, none. Everyone has heard of him and his amazing skills in the sport that he chose to undertake. But what does it take for someone to be considered a tensai? Here is what Fuji Syuusuke has to say.

"I don't really consider myself a tensai. It's just that, I work hard. Maybe I became a tensai because I make effort, because if I do not, then someone else can just surpass me," Fuji said in an interview with Dokuji. He believes that constant practice, effort and determination or not giving up easily is what made people call him tensai. For him, anyone can become a tensai if they not only will themselves to, but also make themselves become one.

Aside from tennis, he is also interested in plants and photography. He has several cacti plants in his room, and has even won an award for his paper which contains his observations of the said type of flora. He has an inquisitive eye, and can detect even the slightest change of color or characteristic of a certain thing that interests him. He never forgets to bring his camera to capture various things that he finds interesting or plainly lovely.

When talking about the future, the tensai is not quite sure yet wether or not he will be pursuing tennis. "Well, for now it's something that I want to excel myself in. The competition, the rush, the thrill; it makes me want to overcome the challenges and emerge victorious at. I love tennis, I do. I've come to love the sport after playing it for a long time. Each and every one of us has the goal of wanting to become a pro, I guess I'm one of them, but then again, I'm not. I just want to continue playing until I reach my full potential. This might confuse you, but that's how I feel," Fuji noted in the interview.

Fuji Syuusuke, a well-rounded player, popular, and sometimes "feared" by his team mates. He is one of the reasons why the Seigaku Tennis Club has become strong and is one of the strongest team in the region. You always see him with a smile, but one thing's for sure, he is a mystery who hasn't yet shown his true self, both in and outside the courts. This, is what makes him a tensai.

\- Fujiko Ai, Class 3-1

Ai sighed after she read the published article that she wrote about Fuji. Why? Because of the last paragraph. What can she do? That's how she wanted to end it. And the president didn't even change it. She also mentioned to him that she'll let him read the draft. Well, technically she did, but she asked another member of the club to show it to him. And she didn't ask him what happened, what his reaction was or what he said about the article.

She knew it was wrong to avoid Fuji. But she also knew that this is what she has to do because she doesn't want to hurt him. She likes him! Of course she does! What she concluded after she read her grandfather's diary, why she was sent her, and why she felt incomplete in Orion - everything made sense to her now.

Ai was walking towards the volleyball courts when she saw Fuji walking towards her. She stopped and went the other way, running as fast as she can. She knew the shortest way to the volleyball court that they were using is to pass by the tennis courts, but she went the other way because she doesn't want to see him. Not just yet.

Fuji saw Ai running away from him, and he concluded that he had done something wrong. He read the article that she wrote about him, and he wanted to thank her for what she did. He didn't even tell her that he likes photography, but she was able to obtain such precious information. He bet she asked Inui about it. It hurt him to see her run away from him, but for now he will let it slide.

Ai was satisfied to watch him from afar. Over the next few days she thought she was doing a good job of avoiding him. Right now, she's watching him play his match from behind a tree. She might look stupid but that's what she must do, for now. What will it take for her to stay here? To stay in Gaia? She knew that the moment she admits to him that she loves him... She might... She might... A tear fell from her eyes and she harshly wiped it away before it continues falling. She continued to watch him play until the game was over. He won, of course. As expected from him. But then he wasn't pitted against a regular, so it was an easy win. He didn't even use one of his triple counters.

She saw him sit on a bench after the game. Ai stood and prepared to leave. She took one last glance at him, only to meet his eyes. He stared at her, and so did she. It was painful for her to look away first, but she did. She did, and walked home alone.

Fuji knew that Ai has been watching him. He knew her spot and he knew she had been going there after volleyball practice. She has been going home late, and alone too because of that. He can't help but worry for the girl. He wanted to at least walk with her to her home, but he can clearly see how she had been avoiding him. He knew she needed some time, but he was getting impatient and worried about her! This game has to stop, and he has a plan. He is the tensai after all.


	7. Hurt: Lies and Deceit

Chapter 7

Hurt: Lies and Deceit

It was a bright Monday morning and Ai and Akemi were walking together towards Seigaku. Ai was still thinking about Fuji and the fact that she had been avoiding him lately. The brunette also didn't seem to care because he hasn't talked to her or approached her the past few days. This made her audibly sigh, which didn't escape Akemi's sensitive hearing.

"Ai, how are you and Fuji-kun lately?" Akemi asked.

"We're... We're okay," she said. She hasn't told Akemi about the kiss yet, or about the fact that she's avoiding him because she might just suddenly get teleported back to her world the minute she confesses her feelings for him. What she hasn't realized was that Akemi knew that she has been avoiding Fuji, they were twins after all. Not really blood related twins, but still they had the same face, and Akemi could easily read Ai. Plus, Fuji has been bugging her about Ai lately, so she figured out that they weren't talking. Their lunches together stopped too.

"Are you sure?" Akemi pressed on. "Because I noticed that Fuji-kun is not in his usual mood lately, and he's asking about you an awful lot," she said.

"He's been asking about me?" Ai suddenly perked up. So even if he's not talking to me, he is still asking about me? That thought made her sigh in relief for some reason.

Pft... too easy to read, Akemi thought.

"Yes, he is and I'm so tired of telling him that you're okay, and that you're eating properly and that you arrived home safe," she enumerated the things that Fuji would talk to her about Ai. "Why doesn't he just come up to you and talk to you? Or you to him?"

"Well," Ai said. And she proceeded on telling Akemi what happened during the interview, and what she read in her grandfather's diary, what why she's been avoiding him.

"But Ai, aren't you just exaggerating a bit? I mean, you're not really sure that you'll be teleported back to Orion right? If it were me, I'd choose to spend time with the person I love now over anything else," Akemi said, "I'd choose to be happy."

Akemi said that in a sad tone because she hasn't even solved her problem with Tezuka yet. She loves him, but he's going to Germany. She just learned that a few days ago.

"I'm sorry Akemi," Ai said, knowing that everything has been hard on her. "I know Tezuka-kun will be better, and once he recovers, he'll come back. We'll just have to look forward to that," she tried her best to comfort Akemi.

Being in Gaia for quite some time now made her realized the complexities of human emotions. It does not only involve happiness, kindness, or love or forgiveness. There are different reasons that even reasons cannot understand when it comes to dealing with human emotions. Sometimes it makes you happy, sometimes sad, sometimes special. Ai has been able to feel things she hasn't felt in Orion when she came to Gaia. She was able to blush, to feel her heart race, to feel hurt, or even to lie about her feelings.

"Ai..." Akemi said, "there's nothing we can do about it. I guess, I'll just have to accept the fact that this isn't my time yet," she explained. "Still, I know it will come, I'll just be patient. But Ai, I want you to be happy too. I can see you smiling, doing your best in your clubs, your classes and with us, but you haven't been really truthfully happy. I guess that's because you're hiding what you truly feel," she said.

"What can I do Akemi? I'm not sure... I'm not sure if I can stay here or go away any time. I don't want to hurt him, he's too special and I don't want to be the cause of his pain," she said.

"Then let him feel that he is specil Ai. You'll regret not trying," Akemi told her.

She thought about it for a while. "I will... Someday... One day," she said as they were nearing the school.

"Your someday is now Ai," Akemi said as she pointed at the school gates where Fuji was waiting for her.

Akemi patted her shoulders as she walked towards the building. "Good luck Fuji-kun," she whispered to Fuji and Fuji smiled at her.

"Ai," Fuji said turning to her. She stopped in front of him, facing the ground.

"I won't say sorry for what I did," Fuji said, "but I apologized if I frightened you," he said. He was thinking of the right things to say to her, which is why he let her avoid him, but now he was going to make things right for him and tell her what he thinks.

"It's okay," she said, as she played with her fingers. Please not now, she thought. I'm not ready yet. There are students looking at them, and it made her feel really uncomfortable.

Fuji noticed this so he grabbed her hands and led her to the sakura trees lined up beside their school building. "Ai, please look at me," he said as he held her chin gently with his fingers and lifted her face up.

"I'm sorry Fuji-kun," she said. "It's just that..."

"Just what Ai?" Fuji said. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me. Wasn't it clear to you, my feelings for you? Weren't they not conveyed properly? If so, I'll tell you now. I love you Ai," he fervently declared.

When she heard that, Ai can't help but cry. There were tears in her eyes and she just wanted to tell him that she loves him too but she's scared. She's too scared of the fact that she might lose him. She might go away and leave him hurt.

"Please don't cry," Fuji said as he cupped her face and wiped her tears away. She held on his hands and kissed them. She kissed them as if trying to tell him that what she's going to tell him is all but a lie to protect him.

What she was about to say is already breaking her heart, and she can't stop crying. "I'm sorry Fuji-kun," she sobbed. "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way," she told him with an aching heart and looked at his pained expression before she let go of his hand and left. She didn't go to class that morning. She just stayed in the rooftop of the school and gazed at the sky.

Lunch time came and she felt her phone vibrated. She ignored it. Then it vibrated again. She finally took it out, and read a few messages from Akemi, Oishi, and Fuji. Seeing Fuji's name made her heart constrict in pain again. She would lie for the one she loves because she wouldn't want him to get hurt. She'd choose to hurt herself instead. She read the messages and all three of them were worried about her because they couldn't find her anywhere. Oishi was worried too because she didn't attend morning classes.

Fuji-kun is still worried about me even though I hurt him, she thought. She took out her bento and ate lunch all by herself. She was in the middle of finishing her lunch when she heard the door opened. She froze, too scared to turn around and see who it was. She could feel someone walking towards her.

"Ai! You're here!" Akemi exclaimed, hugging her from behind. "I was so worried Ai! Why didn't you attend class?"

"Akemi! Akemi!" she said before she broke down and cried again. "Akemi, you should have seen his face! Fuji-kun, I think Fuji-kun hates me now! I lied. I told him I don't love him," she cried while grabbing Akemi's hand and holding it tight. It was good that she was hugging her from behind or else she would have ruined her sister's uniform.

"Shhh.. It's okay Ai... I'm sure Fuji-kun would understand if he knew you had a reason to lie," Akemi comforted her. "If he knew that you were just protecting him, then he'd be able to understand." she gently repeated.

"I just don't want to hurt him. What if I'll get teleported back? What if... What if I won't be able to see him anymore? What if Akemi?" she said, letting her tears fall. "I don't want to hurt him."

"But Ai, you're already hurting him," Akemi said still hugging her.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Akemi let her go. "Do you wanna go home?" she asked, and Ai shook her head.

"I just wanna stay here for a bit. I'll wait for you and let's go home together," she said.

"Okay," Akemi agreed. "Won't you attend class?"

Ai shook her head. She's not really in the mood to meet other people now. She was still on the verge of crying, and she doesn't want to embarrass herself by suddenly sobbing inside their classroom.

"Alright, I'll come get you after class," she said. "But at least reply to Fuji-kun's email. He's worried sick. And trust me Ai, that is not the reaction of someone who hates you," Akemi said before leaving.

Alone in the rooftop, she was able to think about a lot of things. She typed in a simple message for Fuji and Oishi saying that she was okay, and thank you for the concern, then dumped her phone back inside her bag.

She thought about the decisions that she made and the things that Akemi told her. Of course! She was hurting Fuji already, even when she doesn't want to.

She wanted to take it back and to apologized but it was all too late now. She already caused him pain, right after he told her that he loves her. What can she do to make up for it?


	8. Looking from Afar

Chapter 8

Looking from Afar

Three days past ever since that encounter with Fuji, and for the first time in her stay in Gaia, Ai was not looking forward to go to school. She was early today because the volleyball club had morning practice. She had her hair in pigtails because she would be playing. Reiko was already in the courts when she arrived.

"Ai!" Reiko called. "You play for the other team. Your receives are very good, just work on your serves okay?" she said. She was always very good in assessing players. Volleyball is not really different in Gaia as it is in Orion, except that in Orion, they don't have the Libero position. But she was actually getting used to it.

She position herself on the other side of the court as the first one to serve. She had to distract herself from what has been happening lately. She was so guilty at what she said to Fuji, and the image of him with that pained look in his face is still in her mind. She heard the signal for her to serve, and served a ball that, thankfully despite her being distracted, went in. The ball was in play.

The game went on for a few minutes, and it made her take her mind off a few things. Their team won against the captains team, but only for 2 points. Reiko then gathered them and discussed a few points that they need to improve with their play. And as usual, Ai had to work on her serves. "Ai, is there something wrong?" Reiko, who was always so observant, asked her.

"No, nothing," she lied, much to her contempt. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look well. You want to go to the clinic?" Reiko said as she continued to looked at her with her sharp green eyes.

"I'm good, really. We're almost done here anyway, so I'll just finish practice," she answered, looking away. She wasn't really good at lying.

"Okay then," Reiko said. "Alright everybody, one more game!" she called out.

Ai played another game with her team mates, and this time, their captain's team won. By the end of the game, she was already sweating, and wanted so badly to change into her uniform and wash herself. After the game, and another round of Reiko's comments and suggestions, Ai went to their locker room and washed herself before changing. She felt refreshed when she went out, wearing her uniform and taking her gym bag with her while walking to her classroom.

She walked through the grounds and passed by the tennis courts. She watched as Fuji and Kawamura were playing against each other, although she could tell that they were merely hitting the tennis balls lightly. She did not want him to see her so she quickened her pace only to bump into someone, who had his hands on her shoulders so that she won't fall

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up and meeting Tezuka Kunimitsu's serious face. "Ehhh Tezuka-kun, I'm sorry for bumping into you," she said, apologizing again and pulling away from his hold.

"It's okay," Tezuka said calmly, as he got her gym bag and gave it to her. "Are you heading to the classroom Ai-san?" he asked.

She nodded and once again sneaked a glance towards Fuji who was now looking at them with a blank expression on his face. She couldn't make out his expression at all. Tezuka cleared his throat and disrupted her trail of thoughts as he moved to go inside the courts. She looked at Fuji who was still staring at her before she left and went to her classroom.

During lunch time, she and Akemi decided to eat in the rooftop for all time's sake. However both of them were quiet. She knew Akemi had things to think about. And so did she. As if by chance, both of them heaved a deep sigh. As both of them continued eating, Akemi spoke to her.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but a classmate is thinking about confessing to Fuji-kun," she said, looking her in the eye.

With that, Ai could feel something stabbing her heart. "Really?" she said, not looking at her twin sister. "Fuji-kun is really popular huh?"

"Huh? Don't go saying that to me Ai!" she said. "Nakashima Rei is cute, and she says she likes Fuji-kun even though I bet she only likes him because he's popular," she scolded her. "Do you honestly want Fuji-kun to be with a shallow person?"

"Akemi, if it makes Fuji happy, then so be it," she said.

"Even if it makes you sad?" Akemi asked back.

"It doesn't make me sad," she replied.

"Really? Then why are you crying?" her twin said, wiping the tears that was slowly running down her cheek. "You know what Ai, there is nothing wrong in being honest with how you really feel."

She nodded and hugged Akemi. She doesn't understand what's happening to her. She loves him, but she fears for that love. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she is hurting him now. And when Akemi told her that a certain Nakashima Rei wants to confess to him, she was so against the idea even if it means that Fuji can have a shot at happiness with the girl. What does she really want?

After classes, she went straight to the newspaper club because she was called by their president. Iwatobi was sitting on his designated desk when she came in and he immediately handed her a copy of their newspaper. "So far we are getting good reactions from the features that we have on the tennis club. As a result the other clubs also wants to be featured. I'll have the others help out with this," he said. "Your next subject will be Momoshiro Takeshi. You finish featuring the the tennis club regular members first before you can make a feature of another club. And continue with the poems, we've been receiving letters about them, and it seems like our anonymous writer has fans now," the president told her. "Keep yourself anonymous," he added with a sly grin.

She was on her way to the volleyball clubroom when she noticed two people talking underneath the sakura tree. She stopped on her tracks, lips slight agaped and looked at Fuji and another girl. The girl was blushing, with her hands clasped behind her and head bowed down a little. Fuji was wearing his usual smile and was looking at the girl, listening intently to what she was saying. She made an audible gasp, but she knew it wasn't enough to make them hear her, but Fuji looked at her direction and met her purple eyes with his blue ones.

The look in his eyes when he met hers was different. There was a mixture of sadness and pain in it, and she was guilty of causing that. But when the girl, whom she guessed was Nakashima Rei looked up, he looked away from her and looked at the girl with a gentle expression. She looked and walked away from the scene, her heart was about to explode and she can barely contain it. She couldn't concentrate at all during their volleyball practice that Reiko had to bench her.

Over the next few days, Ai could see Nakashima and Fuji together.

"Fuji-kun," Nakashima called out, "do you want to eat lunch together?" Ai heard her ask him as she was about to ask Akemi if she wants to have lunch with her. The brunette had the same smile on his face and politely refused the offer saying that he needed to go to the tennis courts. Upon walking out of the classroom, Fuji glanced at her and she just nodded.

"Fuji-kun is really shy," she heard Nakashima say to her friends. Akemi walked over to Ai and pulled her out of the classroom to spare her from hearing Nakashima's ramblings.

"Fuji-kun isn't shy at all," Akemi said. "He just doesn't want to eat lunch with her but is too kind to bluntly reject her," Akemi exclaimed as they were eating lunch in the rooftop. Akemi told her that they aren't a couple yet, but she could tell that they look great for each other. She didn't want to see them together, but she can't avoid it. After all, they were in the same school. She could only look at Fuji from afar, wishing that she could go back in time and change everything.


	9. The Tensai: Fuji Syuusuke

Chapter 9

The Tensai: Fuji Syuusuke

"Nakashima, I need to talk to you," Fuji said after class to his classmate Nakashima Rei. Rumors are spreading in school that both of them are a couple, and it isn't helping him at all. He doesn't want a certain to misunderstand. He wanted to settle things between them once and for all, and he is starting with Rei. He took her to a quiet corner in the school corridor and faced her.

"I'm sorry Nakashima-san," he started. "But I'd like you to stop telling your friends that we are dating. I've told you this before, right? I like someone else," he told her with gentleness in his voice. Please understand, he said, rather annoyed with the fact that it has come to this.

"But Fuji-kun, I don't see you with anyone," the girl insisted.

"That's only because I haven't confessed to her yet," he lied. "But how can I do that with these rumors running around?"

The girl in front of him was quiet. "I understand," she said and walked away with tears in her eyes. Fuji sighed. I never thought it's so difficult to deal with this kind of stuff, he thought.

It had been two weeks since Fuji told Ai about his feelings for her. He knew that the girl was having a hard time, he was sure that she loves him too but somehow there is something that is holding her back, and he needed to know what that is. The girl has been talking to some of the regular members for the newspaper club's feature on them, but she has obviously been avoiding him, especially when rumors spread about him dating Nakashima. I'm glad I've settled that, he told himself.

Regarding Ai, her secret glances and stares directed to him did not escape Fuji. Somehow, there is a glimmer of hope in him that he'll be able to fix it. To persuade her to be honest with how she really feels. Fuji is sitting on a bench after his match while the girl he's been thinking about the whole time was in another side of the court talking to Momoshiro. So it's Momo's turn, he thought.

He could see her smile at something that Momo told her and then he could hear her laughter. Can't blame her, Momo is funny, Syuusuke thought to himself. Somehow, there is a pang of jealousy slowly building up in his heart as he sees her laughing and talking to a guy aside from him. Momoshiro might have felt his glare because he moved slightly further away from Ai when he saw his senpai looking at them.

Fuji smiled to himself. That's right Momo, he thought, be very extra careful with that girl because she's special to me. Fuji was about to go out of the courts when he heard a scream. "Fujiko-senpai!" Momoshiro shouted.

The tensai quickly ran to Ai and helped her up. The girl seemed dizzy and there was a bit of blood on her head. Seeing that she was hurt made him really angry, he opened his eyes and spoke, "What happened?" he asked Momoshiro who was starting to get scared seeing his expression.

"I-I I don't know Fuji-senpai. She was hit by a tennis ball, we-we didn't see it coming. We should have had the interview further away from the court," Momoshiro explained.

"Who hit her?" Fuji said with a hiss.

"Fuji-senpai," said someone in the crowd. "It... It was me. I hit the ball with a lot of force so I could return it to the opposite court but but..." the second year tennis club member tried to explain but didn't finish when Fuji held him forcefully by the collar of his shirt.

"Fuji!"

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Fujiko-chan!"

The regulars were instantly in the scene, trying to stop Fuji. "I'm sorry Fuji-senpai! I'm sorry Fujiko-senpai!" said the person who hit Ai, who was about to cry.

"Fuji-kun," Ai whispered, walking over to him and held his hand. Fuji harshly let go of the guy and turn to Ai who was now beside him, while he held her close by the waist to support her. "It's okay Fuji-kun, I'm okay. And it was an accident," she said.

"Fuji," came a stern voice in the midst of the crowd.

"Tezuka," Fuji acknowledged the captain of the tennis club with a deadly threat, as if saying "I do not need your lectures now".

"Bring Ai-san to the clinic," Tezuka said, and Fuji flinched at his casual use of her name. Well, they are classmates and at least he used -san, he thought.

"Of course, I will," he said, still quite angry as he shoot another glare to the terrified second year who hit her accidentally. Fuji, to everyone's surprise, had carried Ai in bridal style to the clinic. Ai, wrapped her arms around his neck, and didn't argue. It must have hurt because she didn't argue, he thought.

"Fuji-kun," Ai whispered. "Thank you," she said, closing her eyes. She felt really dizzy but his scent was warming her senses. She's closing her eyes because she doesn't want to see his blue eyes or else she might actually blurt out that she loves him.

"No need to thank me Ai," he said. "You know I'd do anything for you."

She hugged him and buried her face on his neck, getting a bit of her blood on his collar. "Please don't," she whispered, already in tears. "I already hurt you, I'm sorry. I don't deserve this. And, Nakashima... Nakashima will be..." her voice cracked a bit and she just buried her face on his chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt and taking in his scent.

Knowing she was crying again made him hold on to her tightly. "Ai," he said calling her name ever so gently. "I know. I know it's hard for you, who do you think I am? I know you have reasons, but that won't stop me from showing you how much I care for you and how much I love you. So let me do this. And, Nakashima and I aren't dating. I already told her that there is someone else," he explained to her, emphasizing on the words how much I love you.

With his words, Ai tightened her hold on him and was quiet until they reached the infirmary. The nurse wasn't there so Fuji treated her wound himself. "Fuji-kun, are you sure about Nakashima? I mean, she'll be very sad," she said, concered written on her face.

"She will, but everyone has to deal with rejections Ai. I know I did," he said as he hovered over her, tapping her wound with a medicine.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just... I hope one day I can tell you everything," she said as she looked up to him.

Fuji was quiet. She awkwardly smile and said, "And please don't scare that second year kouhai, okay?" she said.

"Of course not," he answered with a soft chuckle, although he was already planning exactly the opposite. "I'll walk you home today and I won't accept NO for an answer."

Ai chuckled. "Fuji-kun, it's really oka-" Ai wasn't able to finish what she was about to say because she was suddenly enveloped in Fuji's arms.

"It isn't okay Ai. I don't want to see you hurt, to see you cry," he said. "Please just let me walk you home."

"Okay," she said, face still buried on his chest.

After Fuji treated her wound, he collected her things that she left in the tennis courts, and brought it with his. They walk quietly to her house for the most part, with Fuji holding her hand tightly.

"Ai, can you do something for me?" he asked.

She looked up to him with a confused expression on her face. "What is it?" she asked him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Can you call me Syuusuke, instead of Fuji-kun?"

"But that..." she trailed off. It's not really too much to ask Ai, and that's the least you can do for him. "Of course Syuusuke," she said. She was so used to calling him that way because every time she looks at him from afar, she would address to him as Syuusuke.

He stopped in front of her and caressed her cheeks, looking at her with gentle expression in his eyes. There is no doubt with his growing affection for the girl, it was obvious, clearly visible in his eyes. "Ai... I'm sorry for doing this," he said as he descended and captured her lips onto his.

Ai closed her eyes and kissed him back. After the kiss, both of them were quiet. That explains everything. Fuji thought. She loves me. She's just scared. And I'll convince her that there's nothing to be scared of. The tensai thought and firmly decided that he will not leave this girl alone in her troubles.

When they were in front of her house, Ai faced him and smiled a little. "Thank you for everything today Syuusuke," she said.

"I told you, no need to thank me," he said. "I'll be with you from now on Ai," he told her and gently tuck her hair behind her ears. He gave her one last hug, wanting to let her know that he'll never leave her alone before turning to leave.


	10. Love: Does It Conquer All?

Chapter 10

Love: Does it conquer all?

Ai, kept reading his grandfather's diary, but no matter how hard she scanned the pages, there was no other next entries. The last entry just said "... you return to the place where you truly belong..." That made her confused. Where does she truly belong? Her grandfather had said that she was not from Orion, and that she will be able to survive should she stay there. So, where does she come from? Who can tell her? Maybe if she goes back to Orion, she'll find out something? But how can she go back?

There was no mention of anything at all that will answer her questions. The rest of the entries were all about his travels in Gaia. But when she was almost in the last pages of the diary, she noticed a torn page. She flipped the diary upside down to check if there's a folded paper stuck in one of the pages, but there wasn't. She was beginning to wonder what was in the missing page and where her grandfather hid it. She only wanted to investigate whether or not she will leave Gaia should she be true to her feelings for Syuusuke. And right now, her grandfather's diary is not helping.

She opened her window and looked at the moon. She felt her necklace's pendant and lifted it so she can look at it. It was shining against the light of the moon, it's royal blue color more beautiful than ever. It was fuller, more resplendent. Grandpa, what are you trying to tell me? She thought to herself.

Over the weekend, Ai was busy trying to decipher her grandfather's diary. On Sunday afternoon, Akemi invited her to go to the park. The two of them were eating ice cream and sitting on the bench. "Ai," Akemi spoke first. "I'm going to confess to Tezuka-kun again. I'm thinking of telling him tomorrow, before the start of the preparations of the festival."

"I wish you all the best Akemi-chan," she said and held her hand. "I hope you'll be happy."

"And you too Ai," her sister said, and then gave her a hug. "Let's do our best!"

The next day, both of them went to school together. It was a normal day at school. The usual classes and club activities went on. However, today is also when Ai decided to do what she always wanted to do.

From far away I look at you -

Unadulterated, flawless, a rare view

Judging from my beating heart

I knew I love you from the start

Sheltered by anonymity

You never once looked at me

Unknown to you, my love is true

Unfazed albeit unrequited by you

Silently, this love grows in me

Until it will be enough for you to see

Knowing our hearts could meet one day

Encourages me to stay this way

That was the poem that Ai decided to post in the bulletin board for today. She doesn't know whether or not Fuji will notice, but that's the best she can do right now to tell him how she feels. She was eating lunch alone in the rooftop when she saw Tezuka and Akemi talking under a tree. She silently cheered for her sister and made a mental note to ask her what happened.

Just as she was about to finish her food, the door towards the rooftop opened. She froze. Her back was facing the entrance so she doesn't know who it was that entered the rooftop, but she has the slightest idea who it was. She didn't turn around and she could feel someone walk towards her.

She waited for the footsteps to stop and it did just right behind her. Then, she could feel someone hugging her from behind and that familiar scent and the feel of his gentle hands around her. She closed her eyes and leaned on him.

"I read it and I understand. It's crystal clear," she heard him speak. "It's okay if you can't say it, I can feel it from your writing. I just have to say it though, I always am, and still is looking at you," he said referring to a certain line from a poem.

She smiled and tilted her head to look at him, "How did you know it was for you?" she asked trying to test him.

She heard him chuckle. "Because it spells my name," he said, turning her around to face him and kissed her fully on the lips. When he broke the kiss, he looks at her violet eyes and smiled.

Ai gently caressed his face and smiled back, trying to convince herself that what just happened isn't a dream. Just when she is about to speak, he captured her lips in another kiss - a slow and lingering kiss. To which the girl responded.

"Just making sure this isn't a dream," Fuji said after the kiss.

Ai chuckled and hugged him. "I hope my feelings reached you."

"Oh they did," he said. "It's just that... I have a feeling that there is something that you're still, and will always be afraid of to tell me. I won't ask what that is, but I hope one day you can tell me. I want you to share your troubles with me so we can solve them together," he finished with a gentle smile on his face.

She hugged him, so happy that he understood. "I'm sorry if I was so distant. I... I just didn't know what to do. I'm scared Syuusuke, yes... But I'm glad you didn't give up on me. You truly are a tensai," she said.

She felt him hug her back and kissed her forehead. "I'll never give up on you Ai," he said. "I'll wait for you patiently."

With those lines, Ai could feel her heart swell with both happiness and sadness. "I'll tell you soon love, eventually," she said, unconsciously calling him with an endearment.

Hearing that, Fuji broke the hug, held her by the shoulders and looked at her in the eye. "I agree with telling me what's bothering you soon, but can you say that again?" he said.

Ai looked at him with question in her eyes. "Say what again?" she said innocently.

"What you called me, what you said," Fuji said with a hint of impatience and amusement.

"I said I will tell you soon l..." she realized what she just said and immediately blushed beet red.

Fuji smiled and looked at her meaningfully.

"Uhm... Love?" she said and then awkwardly laughed. Fuji joined her and said, "That sounded really sweet love."

She laughed harder and hit his hands, but not to forcefully. "You're always ready with a tease," she said.

"I'm not teasing," he said, his eyes full of happiness as he looks at her. "I'm serious. I'll call you love from now on."

"Syuusuke!" she complained. "That's a bit too much in public... Only if it's the two of us, please?" she bargained.

"Well... Okay... But I can't help it if I accidentally slip," he said with a playful wink.

The two of them talked and laughed together during the remaining time they had for lunch, not noticing the scene just below them. Ai's twin sister, Akemi, and the Seigaku team captain are hugging each other.

After classes, Ai was still in her classroom thinking about the things that weighed her mind, and well, heart. She was constantly scared that she might just disappear and will not be able to say goodbye. She kept her necklace close and held it tightly, as if telling it not to be cruel and just let her stay with Syuusuke. She thought about what her grandpa said, that Orion will cease to exist. What does he mean by that? Will it just disappear? She heaved a deep sigh and rested her elbow on the table, chin on her palm and looked outside.

Her reverie was disturbed when she heard the door to their classroom opened, and three people came in. Akemi, Tezuka, and Syuusuke. "What are you still doing here Ai-san?" Tezuka asked.

"I was just thinking about some things," she answered. "And you three? What are you doing together?" she asked, a bit confused why the three of them were together.

"I was on my way here when I saw Tezuka and Akemi," Fuji answered. "I wanted to walk you home."

Ai stood up and gathered her things. She walked over to Fuji, and the brunette took her bag. "Let's go?" he asked and Ai nodded. Before leaving, she looked at Akemi, "Aren't you going home?"

"I will, right after this," she said, signalling that she and Tezuka has to talk first. Ai understood and nodded.

"Wait, are you..." Fuji teased with a mischievous grin.

"Syuusuke, let's go," Ai said, but a little amused at her sister's reaction.

"But... I have to see this..." Fuji said attempting to take out his camera.

"Fuji," Tezuka said with the same serious expression. "You and Ai-san should go home now."

She couldn't help it. Ai laughed a little and Fuji laughed with her. "I was just joking Tezuka," he said. "We'll be off now."

Syuusuke and Ai were walking to her house, for the first time as a couple. Syuusuke had a smile on his face, and so did she. "I think Akemi and Tezuka should be able to settle things once and for all," he said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I think so too. I hope it will be better for both of them," she said as she tightened her hold on him. "Syuusuke, I just really want to apologize for what happen, for hurting you. I should have been more honest," she said. The image of him with that pained look still lives in her head and she felt really bad that she was the cause of it.

Syuusuke stopped in front of her. "Do you want to go to the park?" he asked instead of answering her.

She smiled at him and nodded. He led her to the park that's near their school and they sat on a bench. "You know what Grandpa Chie told me about you?" he said as he looked at the sky which was a mixture of red and orange.

She was quiet but she leaned her head on his arms, listening to what he was about to say. "He said that you were his favorite because you were gentle and kind. You never want to hurt others and you do things the way you do with that intention," he explained to her, his one hand wrapped itself on her shoulders and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, from the look in your eyes back then, I knew that there was a reason for you to have said that. And I knew what Grandpa Chie meant. It was obvious that I wasn't the only one who was suffering either."

She was silent and closed her eyes. I love you, a voice in her head said. But right after she that thought, she noticed her necklace glitter. I love you Syuusuke, she said to herself again, with all her heart, and saw that her necklace shone brighter. She knew it, the necklace reacted to her feelings. She wondered if it was only for Syuusuke, or if it will react for someone else too. She had to know.

Syuusuke was a little surprised with her change of mood, it was like she discovered something when she suddenly lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at her necklace. He didn't notice the odd behaviour of the necklace so he thought that she was just missing her grandfather.

Ai looked at Syuusuke and wondered if this was what her grandfather meant about "...there is more to him that meets the eye..." line in his diary. She smiled at him and just suddenly hugged him. "I guess I was stupid for thinking that I'd be able to avoid you," she told him. She was still scared and can't bring herself say the three words to which her necklace reacted too, but she'll show him just how much she loves him. After all, actions speak louder than words.

Syuusuke stroked her hair and hugged her back. "I'd never let you avoid me for too long Ai," the brunette chuckled. "I would find a way for us to be together if you hadn't beat me to it."

The two of them stayed there for a few minutes, and when it was dark, Syuusuke got up. "Come on, I'll take you home," he said, and offered her his hand.

They were already near their house when they saw two people standing in front of Ai's house. Syuusuke could clearly see that these were Akemi and Tezuka. Ai was about to call them out, but Syuusuke covered her mouth and whispered, "Sshhh. Let's just wait for a while," the tensai said and smiled to himself.

And, much to Ai's surprised, Akemi and Tezuka hugged each other, and when they broke the hug, Tezuka captured Akemi's lips in a lingering kiss. Ai sliently gasped as Syuusuke pulled her into a corner to hide when Tezuka waved goodbye to Akemi.

Ai was leaning on the wall with Syuusuke in front of her. She was trapped with both Syuusuke's arms on either side. "Sssshh, we wouldn't want them to get embarrassed," he said, although he made a mental note to tease Akemi the next day.

After a while when Tezuka was out of sight, Ai became aware of their proximity, and so did Syuusuke. When Ai looked up to him, Syuusuke was staring into her violet eyes, as she was into his lovely blue eyes. As if in slow motion, Syuusuke leaned closer and when their lips touched, Ai automatically wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Syuusuke deepened the kiss, asking for entrance in her mouth, to which she granted. She didn't know when or how to stop. It was a passionate kiss that rendered both of them breathless. Syuusuke broke the kiss, but rested his forehead on her. "I love you Ai," he said and gave her a small peck on the lips again and smiled.

"I... I do too," she said, still careful not to make a mistake.

Syuusuke took a step back and pulled her closer as they walked the remaining distance to her house.

"It'll be the school's festival soon," he said. "I look forward to spending time with you by then. We'll take a lot of pictures. But... Before that, what are you doing this Saturday?" he asked.

She stopped in front of their gate and turned to look at him before going inside. "Nothing, really," she said. And that was true, ever since she came to Gaia, she's been spending weekends in the house or in the nearby park. She didn't get out that much, and she prefers it that way.

"Then, can we go out somewhere? There's a place I really want to show you," he said, taking a few strand of her hair and lets it slide through his fingers.

"That'd be great," she responded. What was this again? She asked herself, a date? She thought and blushed.

"I'll pick you up here at 9 in the morning, okay?" he said as he kissed her forehead and waved goodbye. Ai watched him go until he was out of sight.

That night, Ai read her grandfather's diary again. In one of the older entries about Gaia, his grandfather stated that the necklace reacted to a newly found feeling or emotion that the user didn't experience in Orion. Which explains why it behaved the way it did awhile ago. The way she felt for Syuusuke was, obviously, new to her. But how did her grandfather know this? Does that mean her grandfather fell in love with someone during his stay here before or was it something else?


End file.
